Houston Special Team
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: AU, Der Geheimagent von Team Sieben verschwindet und das Team bekommt Ersatz.
1. Eine zweite Chance

**_Die glorreichen Sieben_**

  
  
_Disclaimer: Nicht meine. Leider. Kein Gewinn gemacht. Wie immer wurde es nur aus Spass geschrieben. Ich kann eben nicht von ihnen lassen. Bitte verzeiht mir._  
_Universum: Offene AU_ ( weitere Infos hier)  
_Zusammenfassung: Ezra verschwindet und der neue Undercoveragent findet ihn zufällig_  
_Charaktere: Alle Sieben, Richter Travis und eine junge Frau_

**Eine zweite Chance?**

Die junge Frau verliess den Aufzug und pausierte kurz. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug strich sie eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares zurück und setzte ihren Weg ins Büro fort. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass ihr Chef noch nicht anwesend war. Sie war darüber glücklich, denn es war gestern Abend spät geworden und die junge Frau hatte kaum geschlafen. Aus diesen Grund war sie nicht in der Stimmung mit ihrem Chef zu argumentieren weil sie zu spät war.  
Während sie an ihren Kollegen vorbei ging und guten Morgen sagte, spürte sie sofort das keiner der anderen drei bereits anwesenden Agenten in besonders guter Stimmung war. Irgend etwas lag in der Luft.  
Die junge Frau brachte ihre Mappe und den Laptop in ihr Büro. Sie schrieb ein paar Namen auf ein Blatt Papier. Diesen Zettel und ein paar Fotos, die sie heute früh noch aus dem Labor abgeholt hatte nahm sie mit zum Schreibtisch ihres jüngsten Agenten J.D Dunne. Der junge Mann war ein Genie mit dem Computer.  
Sie begrüßte ihn:" Hallo J.D. Ich habe hier ein paar Namen und Fotos. Könntest du nachsehen ob etwas gegen die Männer vorliegt."  
Überschwenglich antwortete der junge Mann:" Klar kann ich Selina."  
Er mochte die junge Frau und war stolz das sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte. J.D hatte als einziger im Team das Privileg aber nur weil der Agent jünger war als die Frau. Er wusste diesen Grund jedoch nicht.  
J.D nahm die Gegenstände und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.  
Buck, der Frauenheld und Vin Tanner der Scharfschütze von Team 7 kamen neugierig herbei. Sie wussten das die junge Agentin gerade an der Johnson Sache arbeitete. Selina hatte gestern ihren ersten Kontakt mit den Schmugglern gehabt, wobei Josiah und Nathan die anderen beiden Agenten des Teams ihr Rückendeckung gegeben hatten. Offenbar muss die junge Frau noch einmal zu dem Ort der Party zurückgekehrt sein und Fotos gemacht haben. Wahrscheinlich allein.  
Deshalb sprach Buck die bedenken aus:" Verdammt Sel. Du weisst wie hochkantig Chris wird, wenn er davon hört. Ausserdem haben wir ein Videotape von den Besuchern."  
Die Agentin seufzte und antwortete:" Nicht diese Mister Wilmington. Ich hörte das man noch Gäste erwartet und deshalb bin ich noch einmal dorthin. Gerade rechtzeitig um die Elite zu sehen."   
" Und warum hast du es nicht Josiah gesagt.", kam sofort der Vorwurf von Vin. " Nathan und er hätten dich unterstützen können."  
Die junge Frau antwortete nicht sofort. Erst nach einer Weile sah sie ihre Kollegen an und meinte:" Auf die Gefahr hin das jemand den Überwachungswagen sieht und die richtigen Schlüsse zieht. Nein, Mister Tanner das Risiko war zu groß."

Unbeachtet von allen hatte der Chris Larabee den Aufzug verlassen und kam den Gang herunter auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Die heftigen Worte der jungen Frau waren auch für ihn nicht zu überhören gewesen. Da aber alles in Ordnung schien wandte er sich seinem Büro zu. Der Frauenheld hatte die Annäherung des Chefs bemerkt und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf als Vin etwas sagen wollte. Der Scharfschütze blickte auf und gab seinem Freund mit einem Blick zu verstehen das nichts falsch war. Doch der jüngste bekam davon nichts mit.  
" Sel..", begann J.D.  
Buck gab den jungen Mann einen kleinen Schlag auf den Kopf um ihn so zum schweigen zu bringen. Es war aber schon zu spät. Chris der Anführer von Team Sieben war aufmerksam geworden. Er entdeckte die Fotos und sah vorwurfsvoll auf die junge Agentin. Dann begann er:" Verdammt Selina, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt keine Alleingänge. Es ist gefährlich und es hätte dich jemand sehen können."  
Als ob es die Selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt wäre antwortete die junge Frau:" Mister Larabee, ich bin Undercover Agentin und kenne das Risiko. Das ist nicht mein erster Fall und ich habe es satt das mich hier jeder wie eine zerbrechliche Puppe behandelt. Ich mache meine Arbeit wie jeder andere auch."  
Chris kochte vor Wut. Er kam gerade von einer nicht sehr erfreulichen Besprechung mit dem Richter und nun das. Der schwarzgekleidete Mann wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Er seufzte:  
_'Wenn sie es nur verstehen würde. Er wollte sie nur beschützen...'_  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen.  
Nathan und Josiah kamen gerade zur Tür herein und sahen den Zustand ihres Anführers.  
Josiah's übliches _' Guten Morgen Brüder ', _blieb heute unausgesprochen.  
Jeder Agent im Raum erwartete mit Bangen den Ausbruch. Chris war einige Male kurz davor und trotzdem konnte er sich jedesmal rechtzeitig zügeln.  
So auch diesmal. Seine kleine innerliche Stimme mit dem verdammten Südstaatenakzent meldete sich wieder.  
_' Mister Larabee sie ist eine Lady und ein Gentleman behandelt Frauen zuvorkommend.'_  
Chris warf einen tödlichen Blick auf das Foto an der Wand in seinem Büro und mit den Worten:" Verdammt ich bin kein Gentlemen.", stampfte der Senior Agent aus dem Raum und verschwand im Fahrstuhl. Während sich die Türen schlossen kamen noch die eingehüllten Worte:" Ich brauche einen Drink."

Die zurückgebliebenen sechs Agenten sahen sich erleichtert an.  
Selina war von allen am meisten verwirrt. Sie fragte:" Was ist eben passiert."  
Statt ihr zu antworten brach Josiah, der älteste Agent in Gelächter aus. Die anderen stimmten mit ein. Buck wischte sich die Lachtränen von seiner Wange und sagte:" Jetzt klingt sie auch schon wie er."  
Vin erklärte, wobei er auf das Foto von Team 7 in Chris Büro deutete:" Ezra."  
" Mein Vorgänger?", murmelte sie fragend.  
Die Umstehenden nickten.  
Dann begann Vin an die junge Frau gewandt:" Sel, wir wissen das du keine zerbrechliche Puppe bist. Weder wollten wir den Anschein erwecken, daß wir dich für unfähig halten. "  
Selina sah ihre Kollegen an. Der Scharfschütze erklärte schon weiter.  
" Du musst Chris verstehen. Er ist nur besorgt. Er schätzt deine Arbeit und weiss das du gut bist. Hölle, sonst hätte er dich nicht ins Team geholt. Chris will nur nicht noch jemanden verlieren."  
Verständnis breitete sich in Selina aus. Die junge Agentin hatte bevor sie in das Team kam informationen über ihre zukünftigen Kollegen gesammelt. Deshalb wusste sie auch von der Ermordung von Sarah und Adam, Chris Familie.  
Buck erzählte ihr jetzt noch etwas persönliches:  
" Chris und ich sind schon eine Ewigkeit befreundet. Noch dem Tod seiner Frau und dem Jungen hat er Trost in der Flasche gesucht. Erst Richter Travis und sein Angebot ein neues Team aufzustellen hat ihm wieder auf die Beine gebracht. Mit dem Angebot bekam Chris auch eine neue Familie. Ezra war das letzte Mitglied und das schwierigste. Er war ein Einzelgänger und hat sich selbst meistens auf Distanz gehalten. Am Ende konnte er aber unserem Charme nicht widerstehen."  
Der letzte Satz des Frauenhelden entlockte ein gekicher von dem jüngsten J.D, was im einen Klaps von seinem älteren Freund einbrachte. Dann erzählte Buck einfach weiter:  
" Wir hatten endlich das Eis gebrochen und er begleitete uns am Wochenende zum Fischen oder zum Grillen auf Chris Ranch. Das Foto wurde am Wochenende aufgenommen bevor Ezra die Johnson Sache begann. Es ist das erste und einzige Bild wo wir alle Sieben darauf sind.  
Ezra war zwei Monate geheim. Bei dem Treffen ging dann alles schief was schief gehen kann. Unser Undercoveragent verschwand. Keiner weiss ob er Tod ist.  
Es hatte an dem Tag den Anschein wir würden auch Chris verlieren und das demzufolge das Team auseinander fällt. Unsere Anführer verliess die Lagerhalle in dem das Treffen stattgefunden hatte und betrank sich drei Tage. Keiner von uns konnte zu ihm durchdringen. Danach verschwand er für einige Tage und nach einer Woche tauchte Chris nüchtern wieder auf. Er hat mit niemanden darüber geredet aber seit diesen Tag rührt er kein Alkohol mehr an. Stundenlang kann Chris da sitzen und die Flasche anstarren. Manchmal denke ich seine Augen wollten Dolche in das Glas bohren, solche Intensität hatte sein Blick. Irgend etwas hat Chris immer davon abgehalten die Flasche zu öffnen und zu trinken. Dafür sind wir dankbar. Stattdessen hat sich Chris in seine Arbeit gestürzt und nebenbei haben wir alle in der Johnson Sache ermittelt. Leider verschwand der Schmuggler im Ausland ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Dann kamst du und es wurde wieder interessant."  
Mit einem Lächeln bedankte sich die junge Agentin und sagte:" Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch wirklich nicht unnötig in Sorge versetzten."  
Der älteste Agent, Josiah Sanchez legte seine Hand auf die Schulter der jungen Frau. "Es ist in Ordnung Schwester. Wir hätten dir vieles schon eher erzählen sollen."  
" Ihr habt es jetzt. Danke Mister San..., Josiah.", sagte sie.  
Die anderen Agent gingen zurück an ihre Schreibtische und setzten ihre Arbeit fort. Selina betrat ihr kleines Büro. Das gehörte beschäftigte ihre Gedanken immer noch.  
Ezra Standish ihr Vorgänger teilte sein Büro mit dem Scharfschützen. Normalerweise hätte Selina den Schreibtisch des Ex Agenten bekommen. Jeder im Team hatte aber sich geweigert ihr den Schreibtisch zu zugestehen. Es war nicht persönlich und sie wusste das. Doch für das Team war es als ob der Freund und Agent jede Minute zur Tür herein kommen würde. Deshalb liessen sie den Schreibtisch so wie Ezra ihn verlassen hatte. Mit all seinen persönlichen Sachen.  
Für Selina Baxter war der Beginn nicht leicht gewesen, sie fühlte sich immer wie ein Aussenseiter. Sie machte ihre Arbeit gut und jeder im Team erkannte ihr Können an. Trotzdem hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl die Männer waren überbeschützend. Selina schrieb es dem Umstand zu das sie eine Frau war. Nun verstand sie aber die wahren Gründe.  
Es war nicht nur Chris, der einen nochmaligen Verlust nicht ertragen konnte. Keiner hatte es zwar ausgesprochen aber jeder ihm Team fühlte sich für Ezra's verschwinden verantwortlich.  
In ihrem vertieft sein, bemerkte sie nicht wie jemand in der Tür stand und die junge Agentin beobachtete. Erst Vins weiche ruhige Stimme riss Selina aus den Gedanken.  
" Du bist Ezra wirklich sehr ähnlich. Er hat auch alle auf Distanz gehalten und ständig mit Chris argumentiert. Manchmal fragte ich mich ob er überhaupt unsere Vornamen kennt."  
" Ich fühlte mich wie ein Eindringling und...", begann die junge Frau ihr Verhalten zu erklären.  
Der junge, langhaarige Mann unterbrach Selina:" Nicht mehr. Du bist jetzt eine von uns. Du gehörst zum Team und zu unsere Familie. Selbst wenn dich der Richter wieder versetzt. Dann gehörst du immer noch zu uns."  
Vin wandte sich ab um ihr etwas Heimlichkeit zu geben.

Nach einer Weile wandte sich Selina ihrer Arbeit zu, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein Foto. Ein junger etwa dreissig jähriger Mann mit ernsten Gesichtausdruck, kastanienbraunen Haaren und den schönsten grünen Augen zeigte das Foto. Es gehörte zu den Bildern die Selina letzte Nacht geschossen hatte. Die junge Frau hatte das Foto herausgenommen und betrachtet. Sie war dem Mann, Eric Straton auf der Party begegnet und hatte sich kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Eric war freundlich, zuvorkommend gegenüber Frauen und schien Kinder zu lieben. Die meiste Zeit jedoch stand der junge Mann am Fenster und starrte hinaus in den Garten.  
Johnson hatte den Mann als seinen Buchhalter vorgestellt und ihr mit wenigen Worten sein merkwürdiges verhalten erklärt. Irgend etwas an diesen Mann faszinierte die junge Frau. Sie hielt ihn nicht für verrückt wie Johnson oder sein Leute. Selina glaubte das dieser Mann nur traurig und einsam war. Es war als ob er irgend etwas wichtiges verloren hatte.

Nun schüttelte sie ihre Gedanken ab und verliess den Raum um das Foto ebenfalls dem jungen Computerexperten zu geben. Am Büro des Anführers zögerte die junge Frau. Automatisch wurde sie von dem Foto an der Wand angezogen. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte dem Foto ihn ihren zehn Monaten die sie hier war noch nicht ein einzigen Blick geschenkt. Obwohl sie zwar viele Gerüchte und Anschuldigungen über den Undercover Agent und sein merkwürdiges Verschwinden gehört hatte, wollte Selina nie genaueres wissen, geschweige den sein Bild sehen. Da nun die anderen ihre Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann erwähnt hatten wurde die junge Frau neugierig. Kurz entschlossen betrat sie das Büro und betrachtete das Bild. Da wurde sie sprichwörtlich vom Blitz getroffen.  
Der Mann auf dem Bild und Eric Straton waren ein und dieselbe Person. Da schien es keinen Zweifel zu geben. Zwei Personen konnten sich unmöglich so ähneln und den gleichen Rubinring tragen.  
Ein Gespräch von anderen Agenten kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Selina merkte nicht das sie die Worte laut spricht:  
" Wenn er nicht tod ist, ist er einfach davon gelaufen."  
Der Scharfschütze war der jungen Frau in das Büro gefolgt und hörte nun die Worte. Er verteidigte seinen Freund.  
" Ezra würde nicht davon laufen. Er gab Chris sein Wort. Nur sein Tod konnte ihn davon entbinden."  
Selina wandte sich um und entgegnete:" Aber er ist noch am Leben."  
Wütend, mit viel schärfe in der Stimme, so das er die Worte fast bereute widersprach Vin:" Ich weiss das er Tod ist. Ich habe ihn getötet."

Der junge Mann wandte sich ab und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch, die Geschehnisse an dem Tag vor zwei Jahren vor seinen Augen.  
Ein einzelstehendes Lagerhaus. Lange vor dem Treffen befanden sich Team Sieben und eine weitere Einheit vor Ort. Sie hatten das Gebäude umstellt und warteten nun darauf das die Gangster kommen. Eine Stunde später näherten sich von verschiedenen Seiten mehre Wagen. Johnson und seine Käufer betraten die Halle. Die beiden Gangster wurden sich schnell einig und bald hatten Geld, sowie die Waren den Besitzer gewechselt. Das war der Moment als die Spezialeinheiten zuschlugen. Die Gangster griffen ihre Waffen und begannen zu Feuern. Johnson und Ezra wurden von den Leibwächtern eingekreist, während sie sich langsam zum Ausgang begaben. Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Einer von Johnsons Leibwächter zielte auf Chris Larabee den Leiter von Team Sieben. Chris sah nicht Bedrohung da er selbst im Handgemenge mit einem von Sullivan Männern befand. Ezra erkannte die Gefahr für seinen Chef und reagierte, indem er den Schützen beiseite stiess. Es war der selbe Moment als Vin Tanner, der Scharfschütze des Teams seine Gewehr abfeuerte. Die gefährliche Situation für Chris erkennen und handeln war eins für den jungen Mann. Da Ezra das Ziel im gleichen Moment zu Boden stiess ging der Schuss vorbei und landete in einem nicht bezeichneten Behälter mit Flüssigkeit. Das löste eine Explosion aus.  
Stunden später, als das Feuer gelöscht und die Toten weggebracht worden waren, stellte sich heraus das der Undercoveragent und Johnson fehlte. Unter den Toten befanden sich Sullivan und die meisten seiner Männer, sowie drei Leibwächter von Johnson.  
Erst einige Tag danach entdeckte J.D auf einem der Überwachungsbänder wie Johnson mit einer Kugelwunde im Arm und ein lebloser Ezra Standish in ein Auto gebracht worden waren. Weder das Auto, noch Johnson oder Ezra wurden seitdem gefunden. Bis vor kurzen, als der Gangsterboss von einer Überwachungskamera am Flughafen gesichtet wurde. Ehe die Flughafenpolizei Alarm schlagen konnte war Johnson schon wieder untergetaucht. Richter Travis hatte nun den Fall wieder neu aufgerollt.  
Seit diesem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren glaubt Vin Ezra getötet zu haben.

Die leise, dringliche Stimme der Agentin hätte er jetzt fast nicht gehört, da er in Erinnerungen war.  
" Vin."  
Der Scharfschütze drehte sich um und erblickte Selina wie sie auf das Foto in ihrer Hand sah. Dann sagte sie die Worte mit ruhiger aber bestimmter Stimme:" Er ist nicht Tod."  
Die andere Agenten hatten die Worte ebenfalls gehört und kamen herbei. Selina reichte das Foto an Vin weiter, wobei sie einen Namen nannte:" Eric Straton."  
Als die junge Frau in verständnislose Gesichter blickte fügte sie noch an: " Er ist Johnsons Buchhalter. So viel ich gehört habe erlitt er vor zwei Jahren einen Unfall und seitdem fehlen ihm Erinnerungen."  
J.D war der erste der seine Stimme wiederfand:" Straton? Wir sind verdammte Schwachköpfe. Ezra war die ganze Zeit unter unserer Nase und wir haben ihn nicht gefunden."  
Buck berichtigte den Jungen:" Nicht ganz. Du vergisst wir haben nach Ezra gesucht und nicht nach Eric Straton. Ausserdem war Johnson fast zwei Jahre im Ausland. Vermutlich hatte er seinen Buchhalter bei sich gehabt."  
Im nächsten Moment platzte Nathan heraus:" Nein J.D hat recht. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ezra ist der beste und bei der Explosion war er mitten im Zentrum. Da bestand die Möglichkeit einer Kopfverletzung. Als ehemaliger Mediziner hätte ich es vorher sehen müssen. Es ist möglich das jemand mit einer Kopfverletzung sich an nicht viel erinnert. Wenn er sich an seinen Namen erinnerte dann ist mir nun einiges klar. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Ezra Eric Straton und Johnsons Buchhalter. Wir sind verdammte Dummköpfe."

Unten in Inez Saloon saß der schwarzgekleidete Anführer und starrte in das halbvolle Whiskeyglas. Der ehemalige Texas Ranger hatte nach dem Tod seiner Frau den Job hingeschmissen und hatte als Rausschmeisser in Nachtclubs gearbeitet. Dabei war Chris immer tiefer in Depressionen und Alkohol versunken. Nicht einmal sein ehemaliger Kollege und Langzeitfreund Buck Wilmington schaffte es Chris dort herauszuholen. Erst die Begegnung mit Ezra Simpson, einem hochkarätigen Spieler veränderte seine Leben. In diesen Moment wusste Chris nicht das Ezra für die DEA Undercover arbeitete. Es war nur eins klar der junge Mann mit den kastanienbrauen Haaren, der große Ähnlichkeit mit Chris Vater hatte steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Man hatte den Agent enttarnt und selbst sein südlicher Charme und seine großen Wörter konnten die Tatsache nicht leugnen das er ein Agent der Drogenbehörde war. Diese ganze Affäre musste sich ausgerechnet in dem Club abspielen in den der Ex-Ranger gerade arbeitete. Obwohl Chris tief gesunken war konnte er den Mord an einen Polizisten nicht zulassen und deshalb mischte er sich ein. Nachdem er eine Schlägerei angezettelt hatte, nutzten Chris und Ezra die Verwirrung und entkamen aus dem Club.   
Der Mann mit südstaaten Akzent fragte:" Wem habe ich meine Rettung zu verdanken?"  
Der Ex-Cop reichte seine Hand und nannte seinen Namen:" Larabee, Chris Larabee."  
Ezra drückte die dargebotenen Hand kurz und bedankte sich:" Danke, Mister Larabee."  
Danach drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Gasse. Bevor die Dunkelheit den Mann endgültig schluckte wandte er sich noch einmal um und salutierte grüßend zurück.  
Chris fuhr nach Hause auf eine kleine Ranch ausserhalb von Houston. Den ganzen Weg dorthin und in den nächsten Tagen verschwand der junge Mann nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken. Es war als ob er sich für ihn verantwortlich fühlen musste. Noch in der gleichen Woche erhielt er ein Angebot von Richter Travis ein neues Team aufzustellen, eine Art Sondereinheit das direkt dem Richter unterstellt war. Houston Special Team.  
Warum er das Angebot annahm kann sich Chris bis heute nicht erklären. Auf jeden fall traf er Ezra wieder, erfuhr seinen richtigen Namen und holte ihn in seine Team. Dabei liess er sich nicht von den Gerüchten über den Agenten beeinflussen. Erst als sie schon gemeinsam arbeiteten stellte Chris fest das Ezra sein Halbbruder war. Ausser Richter Travis und ihm selbst wusste niemand davon. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung ob Ezra seine Herkunft kannte, da in dessen Geburtsurkunde nur der Name seiner Mutter verzeichnet war.   
Obwohl sie sich beide öfters in den Haaren lagen, aber das lag nicht an Ezra oder seiner Vergangenheit, respektierten sie sich gegenseitig.  
Chris würde es nie zugeben aber er genoss die Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Undercoveragent. Sie hielten den Ex-Ranger lebendig. Dann verschwand Ezra, trotzdem hatte Chris das Gefühl er wäre immer noch in seiner Nähe.

Zwei Jahre, verdammte zwei Jahre ging das nun schon. Jedes mal wenn Chris etwas dummes, wie zur Flasche zu greifen oder wenn er kurz davor ist sein Temperament zu verlieren meldet sich die Stimme und begann mit ihm zu argumentieren. Genau wie Ezra würde die innere Stimme immer das letzte Wort haben. Nur diesmal nicht. Fest entschlossen führte Chris das Glas zum Mund. Der Geruch des Whiskey stieg in seine Nase und er konnte den Geschmack schon auf seinen Lippen spüren.  
Jemand trat an seinen Tisch und nahm das Glas weg, wobei mit südlicher Stimme gesagt wurde:" Das willst du doch nicht wirklich tun."  
Grimmig sah Chris die junge Agentin an und hätte beinahe los geflucht. Stattdessen kam ihm wieder in den Sinn wie sich Ezra gegenüber einer Frau verhalten würde. Höflich.  
Selina trank den Inhalt des Glases und bestellte bei Inez Kaffee. Wenige Minuten später brachte die Mexikanerin das Gewünschte. Inzwischen hatte sich Selina neben Chris gesetzt.  
Sie sagte sanft, als ob um Verzeihung bittend:" Es tut mir leid Chris. Ich würde nie mein Leben unnötiger Gefahr aussetzten."  
Chris legte beruhigend seine Hand auf die der jungen Frau und entgegnete:" Ich weiss."  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens begann Selina:" Sie haben es mir erzählt. Vom Anfang bis zum Ende."  
Chris nickte nur. Er musste seinen Freunden recht geben. Die Agentin hatte ein recht die Wahrheit zu kennen. Er verdammte sich selbst es nicht schon früher erzählt zu haben. Es gab einfach keine Gelegenheit.  
Mit einem kurzen Lachen fuhr die junge Frau fort:" Ich glaube einfach nicht das ich ihm ähnlich bin. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, bestimmt würde ich Ezra's Gewohnheiten nicht nachäffen."  
" Irgend etwas sagt mir das wir dich nicht anders haben wollten. Du hast eine große Lücke gefüllt. Niemand kann Ezra ersetzen aber deine Anwesenheit hat vieles leichter gemacht.", beruhigte der Anführer ihre Sorgen. Nachdenklich fügte er an:" Du bist jetzt eine von uns. "  
" Das höre ich nicht zum ersten mal heute. Danke."  
Selina pausierte kurz um in ihre nächste Frage Gewicht zu legen:" Glaubst du schuld an Ezra's verschwinden zu sein."  
Chris überlegte sich die Antwort genau:" Ich bin der Leiter des Teams und trage deshalb eine gewisse Verantwortung. Ja, ich denke ich habe schuld."  
" Manchmal ist der Job verdammt hart und wir müssen Dinge tun die uns nicht gefallen."  
" Wie Befehle des Richters ausführen.", entgegnete Chris zustimmend.  
Die junge Frau sah das etwas an ihren Chef nagte, wagte aber nicht zu fragen. Sie brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten. Nach einem Schluck Kaffee begann er:" Richter Travis möchte das wir Ezra's Schreibtisch räumen. Bis heute war Agent Standish inoffizielles Mitglied von Team 7. Ohne Bezahlung versteht sich. Doch nun ist er nicht länger bereit ihn als Agent zu führen. Ich fühle mich als ob ich einen Freund verraten würde...,"_ ' und Bruder.'_, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.  
Selina verstand den Anführer und seinen Zorn heute Morgen. Chris hatte nun die unangenehme Aufgabe es den anderen mitzuteilen. Vermutlich würden sie genauso reagieren. Das inzwischen etwas passiert war ahnte der Leiter von Team 7 nicht.  
Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln murmelte die junge Frau:" Zwei Jahre kein Gehalt. Wieviel Geld würde das sein."  
Da Chris es verstanden hatte antwortete er abwesend:" Eine Menge Geld."  
" Besonders für den Richter wenn er es zahlen muss.", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinzu.  
Jetzt war Chris wieder aufmerksam. Was wollte die junge Frau damit andeuten. Bevor er jedoch fragen konnte begann Selina:  
" Wir haben einen entscheidenden Fortschritt in der Johnson Sache. Jemanden der uns helfen kann."  
Das die Agentin den erwartungsvollen Blick ihres Chefs sah fuhr sie fort:" Sein Buchhalter. Eric Straton. Wir müssen den Mann nur noch zur Zusammenarbeit bewegen."  
Erstaunt fragte Chris:" Eric Straton."  
Als Antwort schob Selina das Foto von gestern Abend über den Tisch. Dann erzählte die Agentin was sie wusste.

_Zwei Tage später in Johnsons Villa_

Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann mit Schnurrbart, der ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Buck hatte, betrat des kleine Büro seines Buchhalters. Der aus Florida stammende Mann hatte die Angewohnheit weisse Anzüge, dazu schwarze Lackschuhen zu tragen. Mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme fragte er den am Computer sitzenden Mann:" Was hast du heraus gefunden?"  
Eric Straton speicherte die Datei an der er arbeitete und sah seinen Boss an. Mit unleserlichen Gesicht antwortete er:" Unser lieblicher Gast ist genau was sie sagte. Eine Anwältin."  
Er suchte ein paar lose Blätter zusammen und reichte sie dem anderen Mann, wobei der Buchhalter fortfuhr:  
" Collegeabschluss. Jurastudium. Eine Lizenz als Rechtsanwältin. Sie ist sauber Mister Johnson."  
Erleichtert atmete der Gangster auf. Seit dem Zwischenfall vor zwei Jahren war er vorsichtig geworden. Die junge Frau hatte sich als Rechtsanwältin vorgestellt und ihre Dienste angeboten. Sabrina Delacroix hätte ja auch eine Undercoverpolizistin sein können. Deshalb hatte Johnson Eric beauftragt die junge Frau zu überprüfen.  
Der Buchhalter mochte die junge Frau, das würde er aber seinem Boss ganz sicher verschweigen.  
Nachdem Johnson die einzelnen Papiere durchgesehen hatte, nickte er zustimmend und befahl dann:" Gut. Ruf sie an!"

Als Selina alias Sabrina die Villa betrat fühlte sie sich etwas unbehaglich. Vor ihr lag eine schwere Aufgabe. Wie sollte man einem Mann seine Erinnerungen wiedergeben ohne seine eigene Identität aufzudecken. Noch ahnte sie nicht das es Ezra war der ihr die Arbeit leichter machte. Der Buchhalter spürte die ganze Zeit das die junge Frau nicht das war was sie zu sein schien. Ein sechster Sinn warnte ihn. Deshalb verbrachte er sehr viel Zeit mit ihr. Nach einer Weile musste er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen feststellen das er nicht ihre wahre Identität aufdecken wollte, sondern eher Sabrinas Leben schützen wollte. Er konnte sich nichte erklären woher diese Gefühle kamen.  
An einem der nächsten Abende stand Eric wieder an seinem Lieblingsplatz und schaute hinauf in die Sterne. Seine Finger strichen sanft über das weiche Leder des Armbandes was ihm Sabrina vor einigen Tagen schenkte. Es wirkte so vertraut. Als ob...?  
Weiter kam er nicht. Die Stimme einer Frau erklang neben ihm.  
" Die Sterne sind so friedlich."  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf Sabrina antwortete Eric:" Ja, die Sterne erinnern mich an einen Freund den ich kannte. Manchmal kommt es mir vor als war es in einem anderen Leben."  
Die junge Frau lehnte sich an die andere Seite der offenen Balkontür. Vielleicht war es jetzt die Zeit dem verwirrten Mann einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben. Doch wo anfangen. Dann sagte sie einfach, mehr zu sich selbst:  
" Meine Großmutter erzählte mir das die Sterne Seelen von Menschen sind die wir einst verloren. Ihr Licht spiegelt ihre Seele wieder. Viele Dinge erinnern uns an Freunde, die Farbe des Himmels oder der Duft bestimmter Blumen."   
Mit einem lächeln bestätigte Eric und sagte dann:" Seine Augen waren blau."  
" Die meines Freundes sind es auch. Er liebt die Natur. Die Ruhe und weite offene Landschaften."  
Zu Sabrinas erstaunen erzählte Eric:" Mein Freund liebte die Natur ebenfalls. Viele Menschen und enge begrenzte Räume machen ihn nervöse. Ich glaube sein Name war Vin."  
" Es klingt als ob wir den gleichen Mann kennen würden.", entgegnete Sabrina, dann trat die junge Frau ganz nahe an den Buchhalter heran und flüsterte:" Sie vermissen dich." Gleich darauf wandte sie sich um und verliess den Balkon.

So viele Fragen aber keine kam über die Lippen des Mannes. Seit er wieder hier in der Stadt war tauchten Erinnerungen auf die er mit seinem Leben als Eric Straton nicht verbinden konnte. Wie oft hatte er sich gefragt wie sein Leben vor dem bewussten Tag aussah. Manchmal wollte er es auch nicht wissen. Eric fürchtete sich davor. Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich der junge Mann ab und betrat das Haus. Morgen würde wieder ein langer Arbeitstag werden, da Mister Johnson eine größere Lieferung erwartete.

In dieser Nacht schlief Eric unruhig. Alpträume die er seit zwei Jahren von der Explosion hatte störten auch heute wieder seinen Schlaf. Doch so real wie heute Nacht waren sie schon lange nicht gewesen. Viele schattenhafte Gesichter hatten plötzlich Namen.  
Ein riesiges Lagerhaus, Sullivan und Johnson zusammen mit ihren Leibwächtern wickelten ein Geschäft ab. Plötzlich waren überall Cops. Johnson zog Eric mit sich fort. Ein schwarzgekleideter blonder Mann. Chris, sein Name war Chris. Er war in gefahr. Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle aus.  
Schweissgebadet mit einem lauten Schrei wachte Ezra auf. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er Chris Namen laut geschrien.

_' Es war nur ein Traum.', _beruhigte sich der Undercover Agent. Der junge Mann stellte fest das er nicht in seiner Wohnung war. Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Bad. Während er mit kalten Wasser sich das Gesicht wusch, versuchte er sich zu erinnern.  
Denke Ezra, denke: _'Wer bist du.'_  
Ein weiches Klopfen an der Tür schreckte den Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete und eine junge schwarzhaarige Frau mit grünen Augen fragte:" Ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hörte einen Schrei."  
" Es war nur ein Alptraum meine Liebe.", beruhigte Ezra die besorgte Dame.  
So einfach gab Selina nicht auf. Sie erblickte für einen Moment den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Buchhalters, deshalb hakte sie noch einmal nach:" Eric ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."  
Die Frage gab dem Agenten eine Antwort:" Eric Straton.", murmelte er halblaut. Still fügte er hinzu._' Ich bin Buchalter bei Johnson.'_  
Selinas besorgter Ausdruck verschwand nicht. Sie fragte:" Ezra?"  
Er gab keine Antwort. Das war nicht nötig. Als das unleserliche Pokergesicht auf dem Gesicht des Mannes erschien hatte sie ihre Bestätigung. Sie drängte den jungen Mann ins Zimmer und verschloss die Tür. Dann sagte sie leise:" Mein Gott Ezra du erinnerst dich." Plötzlich dachte sie daran das Ezra verwirrt sein musste und sie ja nicht wirklich kannte. Sie fügte hinzu:" Ich bin Sabrina, dein Backup."   
Wer war sie, konnte er ihr vertrauen?  
Da Ezra immer noch nicht reagierte, deutete sie auf das Armband und erklärte:" Vin gab es mir. Er hoffte du würdest dich erinnern."  
Und er tat sich erinnern. Das Armband war ein willkommens Geschenk von Vin Tanner gewesen, als Ezra von seiner alten Einheit hierher versetzt wurde. Seit dem trug er das Indianische Lederarmband immer. Das gestickte, mit Perlen versetzte Symbol war ein Schutztalisman. Obwohl Ezra nicht an solche Sachen glaubte war dieses Armband sein ständiger Begleiter in geheimen Zuweisungen gewesen. Für ihn war es seine Verbindung zur Aussenwelt. Manchmal der einzige Halt zu seinem wahren Ich. Der Undercoveragent war so gut in seiner Arbeit das er völlig in der Identität des Mannes aufging den er gerade darstellen musste. Für Ezra bedeutete das Armband jedoch noch mehr. Vin war der erste der ihn ihm Team begrüßt hatte. Er tat Ezra seine Freundschaft und seine Vertrauen schenken ohne irgendetwas zurück zu erwarten. Der Verrat den der Geheimagent immer erwartete kam nicht und deshalb zerbröckelte langsam die Mauer die Ezra's Seele vor dem Verletzen schützen sollte. Obwohl er Chris respektiere, vertraute er seinem Anführer nicht vom ersten Tag an. Doch mit Vins Freundschaft wurde auch der Weg frei für das restliche Team.  
Dann kam die Johnson Zuweisung und alles ging sehr hecktisch. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Armband in seiner Wohnung vergessen.  
" Es ist alles so verwirrend. Ich weiss im Moment nicht was die Wirklichkeit ist und was ein Traum."  
Die junge Frau lächelte und setzte sich neben Ezra auf Bett, wobei sie sagte:" Es ist alles Wirklichkeit. Team 7 hat dich nie aufgegeben. Sie alle wussten du kommst eines Tages zurück."  
Dann wurde dem Agenten die Lage wieder bewusst. Er sagte:" Das Lagerhaus morgen. Johnson erwartet eine Lieferung."  
" Dann solltest du Chris eine Nachricht schicken."

_Büro von Team 7_

Vin Tanner betrat das Büro seines Vorgesetzten und besten Freundes. Er stellte Chris eine Tasse Kaffee hin und fragte:" Etwas neues von Selina."  
Der Leiter von Team 7 rief gerade seine eingegangene E-Mails ab. Sein Hauptmerk war auf eine Nachricht mit unbekannten Absender gerichtet. Im nächsten Moment erhellte sein Gesicht und ein von allen langersehntes Lächeln breitete sich aus. Er antwortete:" Nein nicht von ihr. Ruf die Jungs zusammen, wir haben heute Nachmittag eine Einsetzung."  
Ohne Fragen ging der Scharfschütze aus dem Büro. Er vernahm die erleichterten Worte seines Chefs:  
" Willkommen Ezra, Willkommen zurück."

Am Nachmittag, bereits zwei Stunden vor dem Treffen hatten die Agenten die Lage im Terrain sondiert und waren auf ihren Posten. Jetzt begann das warten. Sie mussten sich jedoch noch länger gedulden. Nach den zwei Stunden kam ein einzelner Wagen. Nach dem er zum stehen gekommen war, stiegen zwei Männer aus und suchten die Gegend um und im Lagerhaus ab. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile holte einer der beiden sein Telefon heraus und wählte eine Nummer.  
" Verdammt Johnson ist vorsichtig geworden.", konnte man die besorgte Stimme des Scharfschützen über den Kopfhörer vernehmen. Die anderen mussten ihm recht geben. Einer der Männer war so dicht am Versteck von Buck vorbei gegangen das man sich fast berührt hätte. Außer Vin auf dem Dach und Buck bei der Hintertür hatten die restlichen Cops eine sichere Position einige Hundert Meter weg eingenommen. J.D und Josiah saßen im Überwachungstruck und beobachteten die Bildschirme. Als man das Lagerhaus sondierte hatten die Cops Kameras und Mikrofone installiert.  
Dann eine halbe Stunde später kamen vier weitere Autos.  
Aus den Wagen stiegen Johnson, sein Buchhalter und die junge Agentin. Zu der Dreiergruppe gesellten sich im Nu einen Handvoll Leibwächter. Gemeinsam betrat man das Lagerhaus. Ezra's Überlebensinstinkt schlug Alarm. Er hob unmerklich seine Augen und sein Blick traf die Augen von Vin Tanner. Sofort wandte sich der Undercoveragent ab. Ezra schaute hinüber zu Selina und nickte beruhigend.  
Nur wenige Minuten später kamen zwei Truck mit Ladung an. Ein Weile herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit als die Kisten entladen wurden. Während sein Buchhalter den Wareneingang mit Hilfe des Laptops registrierte lief Johnson ungeduldig herum. Dann war alles beendet und der Gangsterboss öffnete persönlich eine der Kisten.  
Das war für die Cops das Zeichen. Aus dem Lautsprecher ertönte eine Stimme:" HST, kein Bewegung. Das Gelände ist umstellt. Gegenwehr zwecklos."  
Doch niemand hörte darauf. Schon bei den ersten Worten hatten die Leibwächter ihre Waffen gezogen und begannen zu schiessen.  
Die Lagerhalle wimmelte plötzlich von Cops und Männern des Special Team (HST).

Selina und Ezra waren hinter einigen Kisten in Deckung gegangen. Einer der Leibwächter fiel Nathan an und war gleich darauf mit ihm in einen Zweikampf verwickelt. Bald hatte der Ex-Mediziner die Oberhand, da tauchte ein anderer Mann auf um seinem Kumpan beizustehen. Das war der Moment in dem Ezra nicht länger untätig zusehen konnte. Er sprang auf und schnappte sich einen langen Holzpfosten und setzte damit den Gangster ausser Gefecht.  
Johnson bemerkte die Tat seines Buchhalters und einige Dinge wurden ihm etwas klarer. Der Vorfall vor zwei Jahren und das heutige Auftauchen der Cops ergab plötzlich einen Sinn. Straton war der Verräter. Seine Stimme schallte laut durch das Lagerhaus und liess die Herzen von mindestens Sieben Männern und einer Frau gefrieren.  
" Knallt Straton und die Frau ab. Sie haben uns bei den Cops verpfiffen."  
Dann erhob er selbst seine Waffe um Eric Straton zutöten. Seine Finger krümmte nie den Abzug. Entsetzt starrte er auf den roten Blutfleck der sich über seine weisse Kleidung ausbreitete und sank zu Boden.  
Von oben ertönte Vins Stimme:" Hinter dir Sel."  
Die junge Frau fuhr herum und einer vom Johnsons Leibwächter erhob gerade seine Waffe. Er wollte den Tod seines Bosses rächen indem er die Agentin tötete.  
Bevor der Mann abdrücken konnte entriss Selina einem der Toten Gangster die Waffe und feuerte auf den Leibwächter. Der Schuss ging trotzdem los und die Kugel streifte den rechten Arm der jungen Frau.  
Noch war die Gefahr nicht gebannt. Mehrere Leibwächter lieferten sich immer noch einen Schusswechsel mit den Cops. Auch auf Vin wurde geschossen. Der Mann hatte eine gute Position. Dann geriet Ezra in das Schussfeld des Mannes. Die letzte Patrone verliess den Lauf des Gewehrs.  
Da keine Zeit zum Nachladen war sprang Vin von dem Stapel herunter und riss seinen Freund Ezra mit sich zu Boden und brachte ihn somit aus der Schusslinie. Im nächsten Moment brach der Schütze tödlich getroffen zusammen. Dann war die Schiesserei vorbei und die restlichen Gangster ergaben sich.

Der Anführer kam herbei. Er blickte auf Vin und Ezra, beide noch am Boden liegend und fragte:" Seid ihr in Ordnung?"  
Vin stand auf und half dem Undercoveragent auf die Beine. Ezra richtete seine Kleidung und antwortete seinem Vorgesetzten:" Wir schon aber was ist mit Selina?"  
Besorgt wandte Chris sich an die junge Frau. Selina saß auf einer Holzkiste und war kreidebleich. Ihr steckte der Schreck noch in den Knochen.  
" Mir geht es gut.", murmelte sie abwesend.  
Damit konnte sie den Anführer nicht täuschen. Er rief laut:" Nathan."  
Sofort kam der ExMediziner herbei und trat vor die junge Frau. Er untersuchte ihren rechten Arm, da sie ein Tuch auf eine Wunde drückte. Obwohl es wirklich nur ein Kratzer war, wie auch die junge Frau beteuerte, bestand Chris darauf das Selina mit dem Krankenwagen zum Hospital fuhr. Nathan begleitete die Freundin.  
Danach wandte Chris an Vin und bat ihn Ezra heimzubringen. Was dieser zugern erfüllte.

Noch in dieser Nacht verliess die junge Frau das Krankenhaus und am nächsten Tag die Stadt. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe hier erledigt. Das sie mit schweren Herzen und Traurigkeit ging konnte niemand ahnen. Sie liebte die sieben Agenten wie Brüder und einem von ihnen vielleicht mehr als sie zum Zeitpunkt bereit war zu zugeben.

Als Chris am nächsten Tag sein Büro betrat merkte er sofort das etwas verändert war. Mit prüfenden Augen entdeckte er die Leere Stelle wo eigentlich ein Foto gehangen hatte. Danach sah er den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch und Selinas fertigen Bericht. Es war jedoch nicht der Abschlussbericht der jungen Frau sondern der Brief an dem Chris interessiert war. Im Umschlag war ein Foto von Selina. Auf der Rückseite standen nur wenige Worte:

_' Für euch Sieben wird es andere Fotos geben, für mich ist es das einzige was ich stets haben werde.'_

In diesen Moment erkannte Chris, das Selina fort war. Es war ihre Art Abschied zu nehmen. Die junge Frau war wie ein Engel und hatte ihnen etwas wichtiges zurückgegeben. Die beiden letzten Jahre hatten das Team enger werden lassen. Sie waren jetzt mit Ezra's Rückkehr eine Familie geworden. Sieben Brüder, die nichts mehr trennen wird. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich dieses Versprechen gegeben.  
Der Anführer kramte in einer Schublade seines großen Schreibtisches und hatte bald darauf einen Bilderrahmen gefunden. Selinas Bild bekam den leeren Platz an der Wand.

_Zwei Wochen später_

Bei Team Sieben war allmählich wieder der Alltag eingezogen. Die Agenten, besonders Ezra machten ihrem Anführer das Leben zur Hölle. Oft genug wollte Chris verzweifelt aufgeben, doch dann wusste er genau. Er wollte es nicht anders haben. Dieses Team, seine Freunde, Brüder hielten ihn lebendig.  
An diesen Morgen ging Chris Larabee auf dem Gang vor seinem Büro hin und her. Nur um anzuhalten wenn er auf die Uhr sah und der Aufzugtür einen zornigen tödlichen Blick zu senden. Jeden Moment konnte der Richter hier sein und von Ezra noch keine Spur.  
Die restlichen Agenten wagten kaum zu reden und das wichtigste wurde im Flüsterton besprochen. Hin und wieder blickten sie verstohlen auf die Uhr.  
Ezra Standish kam wieder einmal zu spät. Erst waren es nur Minuten, dann einen Stunde. Jetzt war es fast zehn Uhr.  
Da öffneten sich die Aufzugstüren und der Geheimagent kam heraus, tadellos gekleidet wie immer. Seinen Blick fiel auf den warteten Vorgesetzten und Ezra's ersten Worten waren:" Guten Morgen Mister Larabee. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte könnte man meinen sie haben auf mich gewartet."  
Zu einer Antwort kam Chris nicht mehr. Abermals öffnete sich die Tür des Aufzugs und heraus trat Richter Travis. Er begann sofort:" Mister Larabee, Gentlemen. Es interessiert sie sicher das Miss Baxter wieder in Washington ist und ihren Bericht über das Team abgeschlossen hat."  
Er sah kurz von dem Hefter auf und erblickte unglauben in den Gesichter der Agenten. Dann erinnerte sich der Richter und begann erneut:" Ach ich vergass. Miss Selina Baxter ist von der Abteilung für Innere Angelegenheiten. Sie war hier um das Verschwinden von Mister Standish aufzuklären und ..."  
Respektlos unterbrach J.D:" Sie hat uns ausspioniert?"  
Der Richter räusperte sich und rügte:" Junger Mann. Solange sie nicht die Tatsachen kennen, ziehen sie keine falschen Schlüsse."  
Beschämt flüsterte der jüngste Agent:" Verzeihen sie Sir."  
Travis winkte ab und setzte dann fort:" Wir wussten bereits seit einem Jahr das Mister Standish noch am Leben war. Es gab da bestimmte Gerüchte in der Unterwelt. Anderseits zweifelte ich an der weiteren Funktionsfähigkeit von Team Sieben. Das war auch der Grund warum ich euch Routinefälle übertragen habe, bzw. meistens nur als Backup für andere Teams zulassen wollte.  
Nachdem ich mit meiner Nichte über die Angelegenheit gesprochen habe, bat sie mich um freie Hand. Sie wollte die Sache auf ihre eigene Art handhaben. Da ich ihr kein Zeitlimit gesetzt habe und es keine anderen Verpflichtungen für sie gegeben hat konnte sie in Ruhe mit euch arbeiten. Dann kam Johnson zurück und mit ihm sein Buchhalter. Nun konnten wir herausfinden ob Mister Standish tatsächlich übergelaufen war. ", Der Richter unterbrach sich und wandte sich direkt an den Undercoveragent:" Bitte verzeihen sie Mister Standish. Es ist nicht persönlich gemeint aber einige Herren in Washington besonders aus der Abteilung IA hatten ihre eigenen Verdächtigungen."  
Ezra's Gesicht war zum Zeitpunkt unleserlich. Da war es wieder. Obwohl es der Richter nicht aussprach, konnte der Agent zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Man vertraute ihm nicht.  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter schreckte den junge Mann auf. Er blickte sich um und traf die blauen Augen von Vin Tanner. Der Scharfschütze kannte den Freund inzwischen gut und wusste das Ezra sich bereits wieder in Selbstzweifeln wälzte. Deshalb wollte er den Agenten unterstützten. Ezra fand alles was er suchte und brauchte in den blauen tiefen Augen des Agenten.  
Auch in den grünen Augen seines Anführers konnte er das ruhige Vertrauen lesen. Wenn sich Ezra umsehen würde dann fand er eben diesen gleichen Glauben in den Augen seiner restlichen Freunde. Nun wandte er sich an den Richter und erwiderte:  
" Ich verstehe schon. Meine zweifelhafte Vergangenheit, die Aktivitäten meiner Mutter und die nie aufgeklärten Vorwürfe die einige ehemaligen Kollegen des DEA gegen mich erhoben haben."  
Ein Nicken des Richters bestätigte Ezra's Vermutungen. Das nächste überraschte aber nicht nur ihn. Travis lächelte und bemerkte:" Alle Anschuldigungen wurden bereits vom Tisch geräumt und sind aus ihrer Akte verschwunden Agent Standish. Man hat das wahre Leck bei der DEA gefunden und konnte ihm auch die Sachen vor über drei Jahren nachweisen. Selina hat sich nicht von diesen Gerüchten beeindrucken lassen. Sie ging unvoreingenommen an die Sache und das mit Erfolg. Ich bin ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und dem Bericht."  
Noch einmal pausierte er kurz und sagte dann in einem weichen Ton:" Gentlemen, die Bewährungsprobe war hart aber ihr habt bestanden."

Orrin Travis drückte den Ordner dem Teamchef in die Hand und fuhr fort:" Bevor sie die junge Frau verurteilen, lesen sie zuerst den Bericht. Selina hält euch nämlich für das beste Team im ganzen Land."  
Damit drehte er sich um und drückte den Aufzugknopf. Die Türen hatten sich fast geschlossen, da hörten die Männer von Team Sieben:" Nichts anderes würde ich von meinen Männer erwarten."  
Chris Larabee liess sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und las Selinas Abschlussbericht. Danach starrte er eine ganze weile aus dem Fenster. Nach ein paar Minuten, die den wartende Agenten wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen wandte Chris sich um. Er betrachtete die Gesichter seiner Mitarbeiter der Reihe nach. Ezra war der letzte in der Reihe. Die Augen des Geheimagenten sprühten kleine Fünkchen, wie immer wenn er etwas wusste, das die anderen nicht kannten. Da verstand auch ihr Anführer und fragte deshalb:" Wie lange kanntest du Ezra?"  
Der grünäugige Mann lächelte und antwortete:" Seit Johnson mich gebeten hat Sabrina Delacroix zu überprüfen."  
Da warf J.D ein:" Ihre Tarnung war perfekt."  
" Sicher das war sie.", beruhigte Ezra den jüngsten im Team. Dann erklärte er:" Ich hatte mein Gedächtnis verloren, nicht mein Können. Selina benutzte mein Schema. Sabrina Delacroix allerdings ist der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter und sie war mein Juraprofessor auf dem College. Selina hat nur das Geburtsdatum und das Alter geändert. Dadurch war es leicht ihre Tarnung aufzudecken."  
" Was war mit Johnson?", kam die Frage von Josiah." Du hast ihre wahre Identität dem Gangster doch nicht verraten."  
Ezra schüttelte seinen Kopf und erklärte dann:" Nein das konnte ich nicht. Es war mein Überlebensinstinkt der mich warnte aber erst mit der Rückkehr meiner Erinnerung kam ich hinter ihr Geheimnis. Obwohl Selina erwähnte mein Backup zu sein traute ich ihr nicht wirklich. Nachdem ich Chris die E-Mail wegen dem Treffen geschickt hatte, überprüfte ich Sabrinas Identität noch einmal und da erfuhr ich das Selina Baxter Richter Travis Nichte ist."  
Vin hatte dem Bericht des Undercoveragenten ruhig zugehört. Nun fasste er zusammen:" Dann hat sie entgegen ihren Versicherungen trotzdem ihr Leben riskiert. Sie war leichtsinnig und tat es vorsätzlich."  
" Ja mit Richter Travis Einverständnis. Wir sollten eins nicht vergessen. Dank ihr sind wir immer noch Team Sieben und ich denke nur das zählt wirklich.", schloss Chris das Thema ab.  
Die Männer nickten zustimmend und jeder wandte sich seinem eigenen Schreibtisch zu. Längst gab es neue Fälle die gelöst werden mussten.  
Der Anführer schloss die Tür und sah auf Selinas Foto, dabei murmelte er:" Danke Kleines."

Ende

_Sequel Selinas Rückkehr_

© 27.09.02


	2. Selinas Rückkehr

**_Die glorreichen Sieben_**

**Selinas Rückkehr by Chris**

_Sequel zu: Eine zweite Chance_   
_Anmerkung des Autors: Die Idee für Team Acht kam zu mir durch die Serie '21 Jump Street'. Sie lief vor einiger Zeit im Fernsehen und hatte mich schon damals inspiriert. Allerdings lagen zu dem Zeitpunkt meine Interessen nicht bei Fan Fiction. Aufgeschoben ist jedoch nicht aufgehoben._   


Team Sieben hatten gerade eine Zuweisungen abgeschlossen und heute saßen die Agenten über ihren Abschlussbericht. Chris Larabee der Anführer des Teams hatte schon mehrmals seinen Kopf aus dem Büro gesteckt und damit seine Ungeduld angedeutet. Er wartete auf den Papierkram. Dann begann einer der Drucker seine Arbeit und schon wenige Minuten später hatte Ezra seinen Bericht abgeschlossen. Sofort rollte er seinen Stuhl neben Vin Tanner, dem Scharfschützen des Teams um ihm zu helfen. Obwohl Vin wunderbare Gedichte abfassen konnte, hatte er manchmal Schwierigkeiten beim darstellen bestimmter Geschehnisse, besonders was die juristischen Punkte betraf. Früher hatte Chris immer die Passagen korrigiert aber seit einiger Zeit half Ezra dem Scharfschützen und somit war es nicht mehr nötig. Wofür beide, Chris und Vin sehr dankbar waren. Es lag nicht daran das Vin ungebildet oder dumm war, sondern er hatte keine juristische Ausbildung wie die anderen Mitglieder des Teams genossen. Der junge Mann war nach der Highschool zur Armee gegangen und hatte eine Ausbildung zum Scharfschützen erhalten. Später ging er zur Spurensicherung, wo ihn dann Chris Larabee auf der Suche nach Agenten für seine Team zufällig traf. Um seine Fähigkeiten als Scharfschütze nicht einzubüssen besuchte Vin gelegentlich den Übungsplatz auf und eines Tages begegnete er dort seinem heutigen Anführer. Dank Chris Einsatz und den Beziehungen Richter Travis war Vin trotz allem ein Mitglied des Teams geworden. Inzwischen hatte der Scharfschütze die Bildungslücke mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und einem Kurs an der Abendschule nachgeholt. Wegen seiner Unsicherheit in rechtlichen Dingen bekam er immer noch unterstützen von Ezra. Für beide war es inzwischen zu einer art Tradition geworden.   
Dann hatten alle ihre Berichte abgeschlossen und Buck sammelte sie ein. Mit den sechs Ordnern in seiner Hand klopfte er an die Bürotür seines langjährigen Freundes und Vorgesetzten Chris. Auf dessen herein öffnete er die Tür und wollte das Zimmer betreten. Der Gong des Aufzugs und die darauffolgenden Öffnung der Lifttüren hinderte ihn daran. Er wandte seinem Blick ihrem vermeintlichen Besucher zu.   
Eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau verliess den Aufzug und wandte sich einem kleinen Büro zu das unmittelbar neben dem Dienstbesprechungsraum lag. Sie brachte dorthin einen Laptop und mehrere Akten. Gleich darauf kam sie wieder heraus und verschwand eilig im Aufzug. Die junge Frau hatte die Türen blockiert damit sie gleich wieder hinunter fahren konnte. Die Türen hatten sich fast geschlossen als die junge Frau mit ihrer Hand abermals den Schliessmechanismus stoppte.   
Dabei rief sie:" Hallo Buck, nicht das ihr auch wundert aber ich muss noch ein paarmal hinunter bevor ich alles oben habe.", damit war sie wieder verschwunden.   
Der Frauenheld stand immer noch erstarrt und überrascht vor dem Büro des Anführers. Dann ging er langsam die wenigen Schritte bis zu dem kleinen Raum und blickte hinein. Dort auf den Schreibtisch lagen tatsächlich ein paar Gegenstände.   
Chris hatte seinen Zimmer verlassen und war Buck gefolgt. Die anderen Agenten hatten ebenfalls die Stimme der jungen Frau gehört und standen nun im Gang bei ihren Kollegen. Da öffnete sich abermals der Aufzug und die junge Frau kam erneut, bepackt mit einem Karton der randvoll mit Akten war heraus und ging in das kleine Büro. Sie stellte den Karton ab und drehte sich zur Tür. Dort hatten sich inzwischen sieben Agenten versammelt und betrachteten sie neugierig.   
" Hallo Boys.", begrüßte sie die Männer mit weicher Stimme. Danach erklärte sie kurz:" Ich habe die IA verlassen und beginne heute meine neue Arbeit als Chef von Team Acht."   
Verwirrt sagte Nathan:" Es gibt kein Team Acht."   
" Jetzt schon. Da die Verbrechensrate unter Jugendlichen extrem zugenommen hat, beschloss man eine Einheit zugründen die sich hauptsächlich mit der Verbrechensaufklärung an Schulen befasst. Meine Aufgabe ist es das Team auszuwählen und die Leitung zu übernehmen.", begründete Selina ihre Anwesenheit.   
J.D trat plötzlich vor und reichte seine Hand. " Willkommen in Houston Sel."   
Die junge Frau zog den Computerexperten zu einer Umarmung heran. Danach wurde sie auch von den anderen Freunden in die Arme genommen. Jeder war froh Selina zusehen.   
Vin fragte dann noch, eigentlich fast sinnlos:" Du bleibst also länger."   
Selina nickte und dann hatte sie es plötzlich eilig die Etage zuverlassen. Sie wollte den Freunden nicht ihre Freudentränen zeigen. Ausserdem gab es noch einige Sachen zu holen.   
In der Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit kam Richter Travis herunter.   
" Wie ich sehe ist sie schon da.", sagte Travis als er die Sachen in dem Büro bemerkte.   
Chris sah den älteren Mann fragend an. Der Richter entgegnet als Antwort auf den Blick:" Hat Selina es euch noch nicht erklärt?"   
" Doch.", schallte es aus sieben Mündern fast gleichzeitig.   
Mit einem Schulterzucken wollte daraufhin der Richter wissen:" Was gibt es noch für Fragen?"   
Die Stimme der jungen Frau antwortete:" Genug denke ich. Jedoch alles mit seiner Zeit. Zuerst habe ich eine Frage. Ich gehöre doch noch zu euch?"   
Der Anführer sah auf seine Agenten und jeder ohne Ausnahme stimmte zu. Danach sagte Chris:" Wie du siehst. Ja."   
Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln sagte sie nun mit ihren Daumen über die Schulter zeigend.   
" Dann gehören die Räume dort hinten mir. Ihr habt sicher nichts dagegen."   
Mit ihrem Fingerzeig meinte die junge Frau die rechte Hälfte der siebenten Etage und die leerstehenden Büroräume. Von dem Korridor vor dem Lift führten zwei Türen ab. Die eine zu den Büroräumen von Team Sieben und die andere zu den von Selina erwähnten. Man konnte auf der Etage zwei Abteilungen unterbringen ohne das die Leute sich in die Quere kamen. Bis heute gab es jedoch keine Notwendigkeit die rechten Büros zu nutzen.   
Mit Selinas Idee, der Zustimmung der Verwaltung und des Bürgermeisters gab es nun ein weiteres Team das dem Richter unterstellt sein würde. Deshalb war es auch sinnvoll die Einheit in diesem Bürogebäude unterzubringen wie die restlichen Teams. Das die einzigen freien Räume auf der siebenten Etage lagen war der jungen Frau nur recht.   
Richter Travis wandte sich heimlich ab. Er wusste das seine Nichte Team Sieben handhaben konnte und das die zukünftige Zusammenarbeit funktionieren würde.   
Offenbar hatten die Männer nichts dagegen. Die Anwesenheit der jungen Frau würde bestimmt neuen Wind in den Büroalltag bringen. Buck hatte aber trotzdem noch eine Frage:" Warum benutzt du dann nicht gleich die neuen Räume.", er deutete auf die Tür wo Selina sich gerade breit machen wollte und verdeutlichte:" Meiner Meinung nach gehört dieser Raum zu unsere Seite und ist nur für spezielle Undercoveragenten da."   
Er hatte die Worte noch nicht vollständig ausgesprochen als seine Mundwinkel verräterisch zupften.   
Die junge Frau verstand die Anspielungen und als dann noch Ezra hinzufügte:" Für einen Teamchef ist das Büro sowieso zu klein.", konnte Selina ihre Fröhlichkeit kaum noch unterdrücken. Trotzdem beherrschte sie sich und antwortete lässig:   
" Ich weiss. Ihr könnt aber nicht von mir verlangen das ich in die Räume einziehe so lange sie nicht fertig sind.", dabei machte sie ein so unschuldiges Gesicht das die anderen Lachen mussten.   
Erst danach erfuhren Team 7 das Selinas Arbeit eigentlich erst nächsten Monat beginnen sollte. Sie wollte jedoch jetzt schon die Nähe und den Kameradschaftsgeist von ihren Freunden genießen, den sie in ihrer Abwesenheit vermisst hatte. Ihre erste Aufgabe bestand darin unter Policeakademieabgänger oder in anderen Abteilungen geeignete Leute für ihr Team zu finden. Für diesen Zweck reichte ihr das kleine Büro, hauptsache sie hatte genug Platz für die vielen Akten. Ausserdem hoffte sie Chris Larabee half ihr bei der Auswahl ihrer zukünftigen Agenten. Seine Erfahrung konnte sie für diese Aufgabe gut gebrauchen.   
Nur wenige Minuten später scheuchte Chris seine Männer wieder an die Arbeit, damit die junge Frau in aller Ruhe ihre Büro einrichten konnte.   
Selina hatte noch eine Menge zu erledigen bis sie ihre eigentliche Arbeit beginnen konnte. Im Fahrstuhl, auf dem Weg nach unten lehnte sich die junge Frau an die Wand und ein glückliches Ausdruck zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht.   
_' Ja es war wirklich schön wieder zurück zu sein.' _, waren dabei ihre Gedanken. 

Ende   


Fortsetzung in:** Das neue Team**

© 22.10.02 by Chris 

FanFicSeite 


End file.
